Prompt 1: More Than Metal
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Frisk proves to Mettaton that he's more than just metal. Tickle story! :)


**From my list of Undertale Tickle Prompts on my Deviantart page. Undertale belongs to Toby Fox. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Prompt 1: More Than Metal  
(Frisk and Mettaton; platonic pairing)**

"And…pose!"

At Mettaton's call, Frisk posed exactly how the robot had taught her, making him clap in approval. "Well done, darling!" He said.

The ten-year-old girl giggled and bowed before one of Mettaton's hit songs began playing and she joined him in dancing around to the catchy beat. Frisk was spending time with the robot as Toriel had to run some errands to the store and browse around. Since coming to the surface, the lady goat found the stores very fascinating, something Frisk didn't mind right now because she got to spend time with her favorite robot.

Mettaton suddenly stopped dancing and sighed, turning off the radio. Frisk grew curious about that. "Mettaton? What's wrong?" She asked. "Did…Did I mess up the routine?"

"Oh, no. No, darling," the robot said reassuringly, but his voice was not as cheerful. "I'm just…well, I honestly am…wondering something."

"What?" The child asked.

Mettaton sat down on the couch, patting the cushion to indicate Frisk could join him. As she climbed up and sat beside him, he sighed. "The reviews I'm getting in, have me thinking something," he admitted.

Cocking her head curiously, the brown-haired child looked up at him and he pulled over a computer, calling up his music video page and browsing the comments, most of which were good comments about the songs and visuals, but then some were asking how metal could move like that and how a robot could pull off songs like that. One even asked if it was all special effects with metal. Mettaton shook his head. "Almost all those questions simply point out that I'm just a metal robot, even though I am made of metal," he said softly.

Frisk didn't like those comments and one of them even commented about having seen better and that Mettaton was just a cheap entertainer and a cheap Michael Jackson impersonator. "Who is Michael Jackson?" The robot asked.

"He was a famous pop singer," the little girl answered. "He made some great music."

Mettaton looked forlorn. "Was he really a great singer?" He asked.

Frisk nodded. "His songs are very popular and the world mourned his loss when he died," she said. "I have a CD with his greatest hits on it."

Intrigued a bit, the robot looked up the famous singer and his eyes widened. "I've heard these songs before," he said. "They have very catchy beats."

"Your songs do too," Frisk said to him.

Mettaton then noticed how some people commented that they didn't like the famous pop singer, which puzzled him. "How come some people leave such nasty comments if he was a famous singer?" He asked.

The little girl gave a small shrug. "Some people are just like that," she said. "But he was a great singer."

The monster celebrity nodded and pulled up one of his recent music videos, seeing the comments and sighing when he saw another one saying that robots couldn't pull off moves like that naturally. Another said that Mettaton was just a pile of metal with even worse music. He sighed sadly and Frisk decided that was enough. "Mettaton, can you delete those comments?" She asked.

The robot was able to do so, but he still looked a bit upset. "I was hoping more people would like my music and music videos," he said.

Frisk hugged his arm. "Mettaton, you can't please everyone," she said. "And those jerks saying you're a pile of metal are wrong. You're more than metal."

He looked at her. "Frisk, darling, the only thing that isn't metal is my hair," he said sadly.

"That isn't what I meant," she said.

Mettaton cocked an eyeridge at her. "I'm afraid you have me confused, darling," he said.

"You're more than metal," Frisk repeated before perking up. "And there's something robots on the surface aren't capable of, unlike you."

The robot was curious. "What aren't they capable of, unlike me?" He asked.

"They can't feel something like this!"

Frisk quickly sat in Mettaton's lap and her fingers wiggled into his sides, making the robot twitch sharply before he began chuckling and Frisk continued tickling him. "Robots can't feel tickling, at least none on the surface that I know of, beside you," the little girl said, tickling his stomach.

Mettaton twitched even harder now and fell over on the couch with the ten-year-old sitting on his legs and tickling his stomach more, making him laugh.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! FRISK! DARLIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHING! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed out.

Frisk giggled as she kept up the tickle torture on her friend, until he gently grabbed her and sat up, his fingers wiggling into her stomach playfully, making her giggle cutely. "Well, darling, I'm not sure what point you were trying to make, but I am feeling better," he said.

The little girl looked at him. "Mettaton, you can feel emotions," she said. "You pour your feelings into the music. That's what I meant when I said that you're more than metal. You're a person and you have feelings like me."

The celebrity looked as if someone had just given him another fantastic idea. "Frisk, will you help me with my next video?" He asked.

She instantly agreed and felt Mettaton pick her up before he quickly turned on some new music he had mixed himself and the two began dancing with the robot pouring himself into the music and Frisk gracefully followed, a smile on her face that matched her friend's smile.

* * *

 **This is my first time doing a story with only Mettaton and Frisk. I hope I did good. :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
